Out Of Ideas
by AstonishingMe
Summary: Hank and Logan have been at the mansion alone for four days.  After running out of things to do, they turn to their more primal sides for some good old fashion entertainment.  WOLVERINE/BEAST SLASH


Logan and Hank sat alone in the court yard. It was a hot day, and neither one was in the mood for anything really. They had already watched every movie in the mansion, gone to the bar, gone to the strippers, gotten drunk, played every card game ever invented and maxed out the pay per view. Everyone else had gone on some week long field trip the professor had organized. Hank and Logan refused to go. So there they sat. Hank looked over at Logan and smiled.

"I'm bored, Logan."

"So?"

"Entertain me."

Logan unbuttoned his shirt. He stared at Hank, and began to walk towards him, removing his shirt slowly.

"Hank?"

"Yes?"

"You ready?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm gunna fuck you." Logan joked. He dropped his shirt to the ground and began to pull Hank's flannel shirt off. Hank stopped him.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"I'm only kiddin'." Logan thought about it. Was he really kidding?

"Logan?" Logan continued to pull off Hank's shirt, not noticing that he was continuing. "LOGAN!" Hank yelled. They both stood shirtless, staring at each other. Hank looked down at Logan's body. The chiselled abs and pecs, the perfect body hair, the WOAH! The bulge in Logan's jeans!

"Logan?"

"What?" Hank gestured down towards Logan's pants. He looked down, and immediately tried to cover himself.

"I'm sorry."

"I thought you were joking."

"So did I."

"So were you?"

"YES!" Hank looked back down at Logan's crotch with a new fascination.

"Than whats that?" Logan looked Hank in the eye. It had been four days since anyone had been home. Four sexless days. Logan stared down Hank, then looked him up and down. The one thing that stuck out was his dick. Literally.

"Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want this?" He gestured to his cock.

"I suppose." Logan wracked his brain for a second for the right words.

"Good." Hank gave him a funny look. Logan reached down to his pants and began to undo them. Hank wasn't really sure what to think about all this. He smiled to himself as he watched Logan's jeans fall to the ground.

"Like what'cha see?" Logan stood still wearing only his tight boxers. Hank stared blankly at him for a while before simply nodding. "Well? You gunna strip?" Hank still didn't move. "Or am I gunna have to undress ya myself?" A seductive smile made its way on Logan's face. Was this it? Logan walked over to Hank and kissed him.

"Damn Hank... I want you right now."

"Logan, maybe we should-" Before he could say anything more, Logan was on his knees in front of him. His large hands ran up and down Hanks thighs and torso, slowing only when he was near the genitals. Logan leaned forward slowly and kissed Hank's pants right above his penis. He shot out his claws and ran one slowly under Hank's belt, then pulled away quickly, tearing the leather. Hank felt his heart beating faster than it ever had. He looked down at Logan, and noticed the bulge in his pants. A smile glazed across his face. This was really it. Logan retracted his claws and slowly began to unbutton Hank's pants. The sound of the zipper sent shivers down both their spines. Then they slid to the ground.

Hank stood with his jeans around his ankles, and a pair of loose red boxers. Logan looked up and smiled. "Ready?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gunna suck your cock, see if I get a good reaction."

"Oh God. Really?"

"Is that ok?" Hank felt butterflies in his stomach.

"That's fine... I mean, if you want to that is. Do you?" Logan reached for the elastic band of the boxers, and began to pull them down slowly, exposing Hank's already half erect cock.

"More than anything." Hank smiled and looked down at himself. Logan had pulled the boxers all the way to the ground. "Step outa them." Hank lifted his leg and Logan pulled the boxers out from under him, and threw them behind him. Hank stood completely naked in front of a kneeling Logan. The breeze felt calming, but the sexual tension was driving him mad. He was fully erect now, reaching about 13 inches. Logan looked up at him and smiled. He was still in his boxers, but not for long. Logan awkwardly began to pull them down his thighs. Hank ignored Logan's squirming and focused on his throbbing member. Logan's cock was about 9 inches, and it was a fat one. Logan stood slightly to pull the boxers completely off, but made his way back to his knees right after.

"So... Now what?" Logan answered by grabbing Hanks cock and stroking it slowly. Hank felt his knees buckle under the sheer pleasure of it. Logan's hand was cold, but it added to the sensation. Logan looked up at Hank and smiled.

"Like that?" he asked, never slowing.

"Oh yes."

"Good. How about this?" Logan leaned in and licked the tip of Hank's cock. "It's so warm" he chuckled. Hank felt weak, but he didn't want it to end so he said nothing. Logan licked the tip again, but this time let the whole head slide into his mouth, than back out again. It was a bit of a stretch for him, but he just got it to fit.

Without really thinking, Hank moaned "deeper." Logan smiled, and this time he didn't lick it first. He just opened his mouth wide and took Hank's cock about half way. He began to pull it out, but then he bobbed his head forward, taking in even more. Hank could feel his forehead beginning to sweat, and the tension was driving him mad. He reached down and began to run his fingers through Logan's hair. Logan had a rhythm going on now, and each time he would go a little deeper, never gagging. Hank felt a nibble here and there, but he knew it was just Logan being playful. Logan backed off of Hank for a minute and looked up at him.

"Is that good?"

"Fuck yes." He blushed, not really believing Hank.

"Good, cause I've never don't this before."

"I wouldn't know if you didn't tell me." Logan chuckled to himself, and went right back to sucking. Hank felt like he was going to topple over from the pleasure. Finally Logan went for it, and deep throated. Hank felt Logan's nose hit his pubic area, and he lost it. He grabbed Logan's head and began to fuck his mouth. Logan grabbed Hank by the thighs and moaned loudly. Hank realized what he was doing, and quickly let Logan go. Logan stood up and breathed heavily. "Why'dja stop?" he chuckled after he had caught his breath.

"You liked that?"

"Hell yeah! But I think I'm done with sucking you off." Hank suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I just want to fuck you now." A seductive smile made its way to the corner of Logan's mouth.

"You want to..."

"I wanna make you scream frankly. You up for that?"

"Uh..." Hank wasn't really sure what to say. Of course he wanted it, but they had no condoms or lubricant. He pondered for awhile, then muttered a small "I'll scream."

"Good." Logan spit onto his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. Hank knew where this was going. "So, how do you want it, Hank?"

"Hard and fast."

"Bend over." Hank turned away from Logan, and bent to expose his big blue ass. He felt Logan's cold hands running up and down it and once in awhile he felt a finger trying to make its way up his hole. "Logan, stop."

"What?"

"I want to see your face while we do it. I feel like a whore if I'm just bent over like that."

"What about on the ground?"

"No, I'm allergic to the grass, remember."

"How can you be allergic to the grass?"

"I just am. Do you want to do this or not?"

"Ok, I'll be right back." Logan began to run around the side of the mansion, still stark naked. Hank stood alone, also naked, trying to make sense this. The breeze felt exhilarating on his now wet cock. Hank had never imagined Logan to be the type that would suck. Logan... he sure was taking his time.

"Logan?" he called. A low rumble could be heard in the distance, and it began to get closer. Logan emerged from behind the wall riding his motorcycle, his erection sticking up to the sky.  
"What's that for?" Logan turned it off.  
"I'm gunna fuck you against it."

"How?"

"Come here." Hank walked slowly over to him and watched as he got off the bike. Logan grabbed Hank's hand and led him over to the back of it. "You lay there, and I hold your legs up."

"Sounds good."

"If this is too sudden for-"

"No, not at all. Well... I have to say, this is not what I expected when we stayed back. I was thinking bowling, or a bar, you know... The things you like to do."

"But we do that stuff all the time. I figure it's time to switch it up."

Logan leaned in and touched his lips against Hank's. Hank opened his mouth slightly, inviting Logan's tongue in. Logan pulled Hank close to him, and their bare bodies touched. Hank felt Logan's cock against his stomach. It was wonderful. The kiss was almost aggressive, but Hank made sure that neither of their tongues would be pierced by his razor sharp fangs. Logan wrapped his hands around Hank's back, and held him tightly. Hank pulled away slightly and smiled.

"This is actually pretty fun" Logan admitted.

They kissed again, but for not as long. They both stepped back and looked at each other.

"So, are you going to fuck me now?" Hank asked.

"Yep" Logan chuckled. They walked over to the bike, and Hank lifted himself up onto it, and waited for Logan to give orders. Logan looked him over for a bit before beginning to jerk himself off.

"Fuck Hank."

"You find me attractive?"

"I find you fuckin' sexy, that's what I find you. Ready for this?"

"Go for it."

"Lean back." Hank pulled himself up so his ass was almost hanging over the side of the seat, and he leaned back. Logan spat into his hand again and slicked his cock. Hank lifted his legs and Logan got into position. "You look tight."

"Well you will be the first thing up there in a while."

"I'm going for it. Hold your breath." Hank smiled at the thought of having to hold his breath. For Logan's sake, he took an obvious breath, and bloated his face with air. Logan smiled, and adjusted himself. Hank felt the tip of Logan's fat, hard cock push against his taught asshole. Shivers ran up his spine as Logan began to push harder, sliding in slowly. Hank exhaled quickly, and gasped. There was a bit of a burning sensation as he went deeper, but pleasure outweighed it tenfold. Logan bit his tongue and looked into Hank's eyes. Hank felt Logan's hips rub against his ass. He was in all the way.

"Oh fuck" Hank gasped. "You're huge."

"And I was right. You're tight." Logan began to pull away, but thrust forward again. Hank grabbed the handle of the bike and began to pull it as Logan fucked his ass faster. Hank let out a loud moan. Logan grabbed Hank by the hips and began to pull him into his body, making each thrust even deeper. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, thrusting in hard. Hank screamed in pleasure. Logan looked down at Hank and smiled.

"Told ya- I'd- make ya scream" he said between gasps. Hank reached for his own cock and began to stroke it fast. The friction between them was immense, making them both sweat heavily. Hank looked up at Logan's glistening, hairy body. Each muscle was chiselled as though the gods had done it themselves. Logan looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Having- fun?"

"Ow- yeah UHH!" He could barely speak through his moans. Logan leaned forward and began to kiss him while he thrust. They were ultimately fucking now. The kiss was long, and the sex was rough. Both of them were breathing heavily into each other's mouths. Logan tasted of cigar smoke. Hank smiled to himself as they continued. Logan ended the kiss and pulled out of Hank.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Hank asked.

"I want a turn."

"I'd rip you in half!"

"Healing powers." Logan smiled and pulled Hank off the bike by his feet, then jumped up and leaned back. "Gimme all ya got."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to do me."

"Logan..."

"I want this. Do it for me." Hank couldn't argue. He spat onto his hand like Logan had done and rubbed it onto his throbbing member. He walked over to Logan and grabbed his legs, draping them over his shoulders. "Do it" Logan assured.

"Alright." Hank pressed his cock against Logan's ass, and Logan's face scrunched up. He pushed hard, and eventually his head was sheathed. Logan was breathing heavily, and moaning between breaths.

"Keep going!" he begged. Hank pushed in more, and Logan screamed. He was beginning to draw blood, but he would heal quick enough that it wasn't really a concern. All it was really doing was making his hole stretcher, so he could enjoy it more. Hank made it to the hilt and stopped.

"Fuck me." Hank didn't respond. He pulled slowly away, and then pushed back in. Logan's ass was so tight, and each move he made caused him to feel woozy with excitement. Logan's face showed that he was obviously in pain, but he loved it.

Hank pushed in a little faster, and Logan screamed again. "What are you waiting for? Fuck me harder!" That's when Hank let his inner animal take over. He grabbed Logan by the thighs and pulled him in fast, deeper than before. Another scream. Hank pummelled his ass with more force than he had ever exerted having sex before. Logan's eyes watered, and his breathing became laboured.

"Yes..." he gasped. Hank let out a loud growl and forced himself in one last time before he orgasmed. He blew his load deep inside Logan, and shortly after Logan shot his warm cum all over their chests and stomachs. Hank pulled out slowly and smiled.

"How was that?"

"I'd ride that one again. Holy shit." Logan sat up and grabbed Hank by the back of the head and pulled his face close. "Kiss me, you beast." They kissed long and hard, and it wasn't until the sun began to make its way behind the mansion did they begin to re dress.

"Do you think people will know?"

"Who cares?"

"I thought you-"

"If a little embarrassment will get me that, then I'm up for it." He smiled at Hank. "We should do this more often." With that, he walked back into the mansion, limping slightly. Hank couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
